


I don't like spiders and snakes

by GneissCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Husbands, M/M, spider smiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GneissCastiel/pseuds/GneissCastiel
Summary: Cas is a good husband and kills a spider for Dean.





	I don't like spiders and snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like spiders and snakes  
> And that ain't what it takes to love me  
> Like I want to be loved by you'

”AARRRRRRRRRRRHRRRRRRRRRRHRHHHHHH!”

“DEAN?”

Dean’s screams broke Cas out of his nightly “meditations.” (Cas refuses to call it sleep. Dean has no idea why but he has heard Cas’s light snores enough to know that it’s sleep)

“Dean? Dean are you ok?”

The absence of Dean in bed had Cas immediately becoming more aware of his surroundings and manifesting his blade. There were no immediate threats that he could detect but that doesn’t mean that there couldn’t still be an enemy around. Dean was still in their bedroom at the foot of their bed. He was … staring at the ceiling?

“Dean?, What’s wrong?” Cas asked for the third time.

“You have to kill it Cas” Dean stated in an unusually high pitched voice.

Clearly, some invisible foe was troubling Dean to the point his voice was changing register. Cas joined Dean at the foot of the bed and examined the ceiling. All that he could see was their ceiling fan and a sac spider. No immediate threat that should have disturbed Dean’s sleep.

“Dean? Why did you scream like that?” Cas asked while still examining the ceiling for a threat.

“It’s huge Cas! and it could decide to fall on me while I sleep! You have to kill it!” Dean was clearly very distressed.

“The Spider???” Cas asked.

Surely Dean Winchester wouldn’t be worried about a small garden arachnid.

“YES, THE SPIDER! it’s huge Cas please kill it.” Dean pleaded

There were thousands of spiders currently living in the bunker. Apparently, most must go unnoticed by Dean. KIlling one would not decrease the population and would get Dean back into their bed. Cas would much rather be holding his husband right now the staring at this spider. So Cas reached out with his grace and smote it where it crawled. All that was left was a small burnt smudge on the ceiling.

Dean smiled in awe. “You are so awesome!” Dean said, now back to his usual pitch and tone of voice.

Before pulling Cas back to bed and kissing him.

“I figured this was worth killing one spider,” said Cas, “besides there are thousands more in the Bunker.”

“Thousands!?” Maybe Dean’s voice wasn’t back after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it made you laugh.   
> This is dedicated to all the spiders in my apartment and based on a post by fyeahdestiel on Tumblr.  
> Please leave me some feedback because this is my first attempt at fanfiction.


End file.
